Shadows on the Dancefloor
by Ligeia
Summary: Silent Confessions series. VampJesse watches Cordelia and contemplates murder on the dancefloor.


Silent Confessions: Jesse - Shadows on the Dancefloor by Ligeia.  
  
  
  
Oh, I know about your kind and so I'll have to play.  
  
It's murder on the dancefloor so you'll just have to pray.  
  
If you think you're getting away, I will prove you wrong,  
  
I'll take you all the way, girl, just come along.  
  
Hear me when I say 'Stay another song'.  
  
It's murder on the dancefloor, I'll blow you all away.  
  
  
  
Sophie Ellis-Bextor - 'Murder On The Dancefloor'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Red lights play over her skin as she moves to the music. Her warm scent floats to me over the crush of bodies on dance floor. From across this room filled with blood and flesh she still has the power to draw me to her.  
  
All these others, the still-living, are no longer real to me. Former friends and schoolmates, all are like shadows to me now. How strange it seems that I once cared about them or what they thought of me. I can barely recall it, how it felt, even though it was just hours ago.  
  
I'm different now, more powerful; I feel so strong. The force of the life around me touches me, flows through me. I'm connected, man, to everything! I can hear the creatures outside in the sky, in the grass, under the earth. I am linked to them, to their little lives.  
  
Except for these, the ones I will feed upon. They must die so that I might live. Or at least survive.  
  
Xander is among them. My friend, Xander. Friend from another time, a different existence. Down in the tunnels, he was so concerned for me, for my safety. The look on his face when he realised what I've become was priceless. He actually felt sorry for me. How touching! I could barely stop myself from laughing out loud! I felt elated, playing with them, deceiving them like that; they are so gullible. Their humanity weakens them, makes them vulnerable. Beneath even pity. They are not worthy of it.  
  
I have been reborn into a mighty nation. Darla was right; we are part of a family; an ancient and exalted dynasty. There's a closeness among us, an acceptance, that I've never experienced before. We are the real Master Race. I will serve the Master's purpose, for his purpose is mine.  
  
I move towards Cordelia, taking her by the arm, pulling her roughly to me. She resists just a moment then responds, as they all will now, to my newfound power. I stare into her dark eyes, willing her compliance. Relaxing, she presses her body against mine. They are all such animals, these humans, and readily submit to a superior being.  
  
I was your puppy dog once, Cordy, but no longer. I have become the wolf and you are my prey. Cordelia, my dear heart, what will you make of me now?  
  
What will I make of you?  
  
***** fin *****  
  
Member of The BtVS Writers' Guild: Because fan fiction makes anything possible. http://btvswritersguild.dymphna.net Proud New List-Mum of http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sunnydalewriters  
  
My new website is at http://ligeia.envy.nu/bloodredroses.index.html Please note that only the fanfic section and guest book are active at this time.  
  
Feedback welcome on ligeia@telstra.com or here on Fanfiction.net. An interesting review might get you quoted on my website!  
  
Thanks to everyone who have read and enjoyed my fics and especially to those who have offered kind and supportive feedback.  
  
I have started a new list for Buffy and Angel fanfic writers who might like to organise events centred around BtVS and AtS with a focus on writing fic. There's currently a large picture gallery on the site but this will be culled soon, so visit now if you want to download any of the great pictures or send them as postcards via Yahoo. I'm also encouraging OT posts on resource sites for writers of B/A and general sites for writers, articles on fanfic etc. You can promote your own Buffy/Angel related sites or link to your own fic. Posting fic is allowed but not the main focus of the group. If any of this is of interest to you please visit at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sunnydalewriters 


End file.
